The invention relates to a pyrotechnic primer for igniting propellant powder for sleeveless ammunition, the primer having an ignition element and a coil, in which the energy required for triggering is transferred by electro-magnetic means (inductively).
The intensified requirement for the use of sleeveless ammunition in recent years has led increasingly to attempts at solutions comprising ignition systems which operate on the principle of transferring energy to the combustion chamber of a weapon without contact. Solutions demonstrating the principle of inductive ignition have been described in the past and their feasibility has been proved on various weapons systems.
The principal problem with previous design specifications for inductive primers has been with the non-combustible components of the receiving coil and the electrical ignition elements. This is particularly the case with relatively small calibre diameters because here unburned remains of the primer can form residues either in the cartridge chamber or in the barrel which will damage the weapon.